


Spare Parts

by Velegathra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Aid, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velegathra/pseuds/Velegathra
Summary: Hank needs to learn how to help Connor in case of emergency.





	1. Same shit

Things were getting out of hand Hank mused, sitting at his kitchen table, nursing a bottle of beer. Connor was sitting in the chair opposite of him, his frame motionless, the LED flickering yellow as he was running a repair routine. Two empty bags of thirium had barely refilled enough of his reservoir to restore normal functioning. A trip to the CyberLife store was due tomorrow, for he could only fix so much himself. Working hours of those stores during national holidays sucked. 

 

Connors suit looked gruesome, soaked in blue at his left shoulder and flank where the assailants bullets had hit him. Hank had assisted him in pinching the exposed ripped tubes shut, effectively stopping the spluttering flow of thirium. He had learned as much, concerning android first aid, by now, through more than a few semi fatal „incidents“ as Connor used to call them. Hank could brake in cold sweat thinking of every one of them. These things happened far too often, and this time was enough. He had to change something, anything or he would loose Connor more sooner than later. 

 

Hank felt slightly nauseous. Their line of work wouldn't change. Also Connor would never accept stepping back when someone threatened Hank. 

 

Motion rippled through Connor. His artificial breathing, stopped for damage prevention and energy saving, resumed in what sounded like a small gasp to Hank. Connors eyes slowly opened, his pupil size adjusting to the brightly lit kitchen, something that normally could not be observed. 

Hank sighted, standing and stepping up to Connor who looked up to him. 

"Somethin’ still off" stated Hank. "I can see your pupils adjust, I’ve never been able to see that before." 

The feeling of unease did not stop now that Connor was awake again. 

 

"Yes, my processors are still occupied with damage repair, this diverts computing power from my other functions" Connor confirmed. "I contacted the store, a technician will be in at 9°° tomorrow, until then I will lack some speed." The Android frowned slightly. Being impaired in his function made him feel vulnerable. De-centered in an odd way.

 

"You should take a shower" Hank said. He could do without being reminded of how close he had come to losing Connor for the rest of the evening.

"My shell is still damaged, the chance of water intrusion and further damage is immanent" came the answer.

Hank gushed the air out of his lungs in an attempt to stay calm. It really was not Connors fault he was so tetchy about this. The boy did not choose to be shot. 

"Just go to the fucking bathroom and put these cloths in the hamper, I’ll lend you a hand in two minutes." Hank pulled Connor up from the seat on his  ~~ (good) ~~ right arm. He just wanted the oblivion of sleep and not being immediately reminded of what happened when he looked at Connor tomorrow. 

Connor slowly started his way to the bathroom not fully trusting his re-calibrated balance sensors. One of the gyroscopic ones in his torso had been damaged beyond repair.

"On second thought bin that shirt." Hank reconsidered. Connor nodded.

 

After gulping the rest of his beer Hank went to  ~~ (his sons) ~~ Connors bedroom. He took some soft black night pants and a plain white v-neck T-shirt out of a drawer. Hesitantly he knocked at the bathroom door. This was still new for the both of them.

 

When Hank entered Connor was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his cloths gone minus the ripped, blue soaked undershirt he was currently struggling with. The range of his left arm had obviously been impaired too. 

 

Hank put the small pile of cloths on the cabinet with the towels and stepped closer. Again Connor looked up to him. His LED spinning blue, eyes and face trusting but not sure what Hank was up to.

"Tell me when I hurt you" he said while he took Connors left wrist. Watching him closely he slowly lifted it high enough to pull the undershirt off. The androids glance was steadily aimed at Hanks face. His brow furrowed slightly at the movement of his injured arm, but there were no immediate signs of pain or damage alarms popping up in his vision.

After Hank had added the undershirt to the pile of cloths in the bin, he opened a drawer and took out a flannel. Waiting till the water was warm he wetted it in the sink, squeezing the surplus water out. Then he turned back to Connor. 

He looked off sitting there, his fair skin with the manufactured freckles smeared with blue strikes. The gash in the flank was still gaping open although the bleeding had been stopped. His eyes were trained at Hank.

 

Starting with Connors neck and shoulder he wiped the blood from the artificial skin. The formerhole in the shoulder had already been closed up by Connors repair routine. Nevertheless when he swiped over the exact point where the bullet had hit Hank felt a slight indentation. The shell underneath was still damaged. A small sound slipped Connors lips at this touch. The LED flickered to yellow and back to blue.

Hank felt guilty but just turned around to wash out the blood from the cloth. Next he kneeled between conners legs to clean up the rest of his torso. In the past he might have considered this awkward, but after learning that Connor had never been fitted with primary genitals, for it was not considered necessary for his assignment, he did not feel indignant.

Carefully avoiding the rigged bullet holes where human ribs would be, Hank dabbed and swiped the blue away. After rinsing the flannel for the last time Hank watched the last blue striations triple down the sink. He threw the the flannel in the hamper and picked up the broad roll of teflon tape from the rack. He patched Connor up as well as he could, the tape always feeling inadequately thin and translucent in Hanks opinion. It did its job anyway, this feeling of "wrong" coming only from his mind.

 

After Connor had redressed, needing a hand for the shirt again, Hank directed him into his own bedroom. Even if Connors look was confused, he would not risk missing any medical problems coming up during the night. 

"It’s not necessary" Connor said.

"I don’t give a fuck" was all he got for a reply while Hank pointed at the side of the bed he should take. Connor complied lying down while Sumo joined him beside the bed on the floor. He slowly carded his fingers trough the fur, his LED spinning blue.

 

After a short shower Hank dropped on the mattress beside him. 

"Wake me up if you don't feel good, don’t fuckin’ die on me" was the last Connor heard before light snoring set in. Connor went smiling into stasis shortly after. He still felt his vulnerability lingering at the back of his mind, but Hank and Sumo at such close proximity seemed to block it, as implausible a physical barrier against virtual feelings may be.


	2. Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning routine.

Connors system organization routine had run for four hours straight this night. There had been a lot to process, all with impaired speed. Hank had been upset with him getting damaged again. Later that day after the visit at the CyberLife store cleaning the house would be in store. It happened every time when Connor lost thirium somewhere in the house. Even with everything evaporated Hank would insist on cleaning up the traces only Connor could see. Connor watched Hank sleeping, the sun slowly rising, turning his view from mainly infrared footage to grayscales into full color, the uv range input added here and there. 

When Hanks breathing pattern changed and his pulse became quicker Connor waited until his eyes finally opened and after some focusing finally looked at him. 

 

To Hanks vision the light of dawn was still grayish, the first thing that he really recognized was Connors blue spinning LED. Still not fully awake, his primary urges more paramount than usually, he reached out and touched the blue ring. Drawing his thumb over the slight elevation. The blue pulsing sped up. 

For Connor being touched outside a fight was still unusual. The feed of the pressure and temperature sensors on his skin kept steadily flowing in. Then the touch was gone. 

 

Hank was on his way to the bathroom, getting more awake by the minute and asking himself what the hell he had been doing back there. He shouted a "Get dressed" back over his shoulder and closed the bathroom door.

After breakfast for Hank and a short walk and breakfast as well for Sumo they sat in the car in silence listening to some of Hanks metal, riding to the next CyberLife store.

 

The technician was new. She was young and her happy southern accent showed she came to Detroit not long ago. 

"Hi my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, I take it you called in yesterday evening?"

Connor confirmed. She smiled at him and took him to a repair room in the back of the store, Hank lingering some steps behind them, stopped at the white door. Connor saw the conflict on his face. 

 

"Liz - would you mind having him in the room while you work at me?" he asked.

Smiling again she beckoned Hank in and got another chair that she put in the corner of the room. Hank felt embarrassed, but he was not over the shooting incident yet, he needed to be here for his own comfort as much as for Connors. CyberLife was still a touchy subject for the former deviant hunter. 


	3. Skilled hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the workshop.

Liz had some oldies playing while she worked on a unconscious skinless Connor in maintenance shut down mode. Sometimes a little bit of thirium had to be dabbed away while she exchanged pipes and sensors. A small motor unit in the shoulder as well as one of the gyroscopic balance sensors in the torso had to be replaced completely. 

Hank always felt uncomfortable seeing Connors guts so exposed. The steady flicker of the thirium pump connected to all these pipes and threads made him feel helpless. He knew far to little about Android bodies, and by now he hated his incapacity.

 

At the end Liz started to repair the outer shell. Her skillful dark hands made a stark contrast working on Connors skinless surface. 

"You did well clamping these pipes shut and preventing further damage" she directed at Hank. He looked at her with a lost expression. "It was you wasn’t it?" she insisted.

 

Hank nodded. Then he came to a decision. Things had to change. "I can barely help him by now, you know. Everything I can do is just what he instructed me over the time. And I feel fucking helpless." His head flopped down into his hands. "I’m fucking useless u know."

Liz hummed understandingly while she finished hardening the last layer of Connors surface with a UV-lamp.

"This happened in your line of work stated the report he send here beforehand. You both are with the police?" she asked. Hank nodded. She looked thoughtful while putting her instruments into a sterilization device.

"He will need to access backups and run some diagnostics, this might take maybe half an hour until he wakes up" Liz stated stepping to a cupboard and taking out a half gallon box full of thirium.

Eyeing Hank she added "You do know that one can refill thirium even when a android is not in a responsive mode?"

Hank got up from the stair. "No, I actually don’t".

 

Her smile showed her white teeth this time. "Do you want to learn?"

"Please" Hank choked out, standing there looking down at Connors white frame.

Liz slowly demonstrated the mechanism, tipping Connors head back revealing an outlined piece at Connors neck. With a push towards his face combined with a small twist it revealed a round opening. She closed it again. "Now you try"

 

Hank pressed and twisted and nothing happened. He sighted. "What the hell am i doing wrong?"

"This is kind of a misconception" Liz mused. "I had problems in the beginning too" she took Hanks hand and pressed it down on Connors throat HARD then gave it a twist. The opening revealed itself. Hank had pulled back his hand with an alarmed expression on his face.

Liz closed Connors throat again. "Try once more without me"

 

This time it worked. The opening popped up. "I thought I would hurt him pressing that hard" Hank murmured. Liz clapped his shoulder and gave him the thirium box. Then she showed him when he reached the optimum fill level mark. When she watched Hank carefully close the valve and smoothing his fingers over Connors throat one last time for his own reassurance Liz made a decision. 

She left Hank waiting for Connor to wake up and went to do some research.


	4. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little help from a friend.

"If you have a moment, I might have some kind of…" Liz hesitated shortly "well, help for your situation." She put a small case on the counter between her and Hank. When she opened it he saw it was a makeshift first aid kit for androids. There were bypassing pipes for broken thirium vessels, some clamps, two packs of thirium, some tools and repair tapes and in the very center there was a spare thirium pump still sealed in a packaging. Hank pulled it towards him "I take it, and if you want to put in more things you think could be useful I will fucking pay for that too. I give a fuck bout the price"

"I will think about it after my shift. But I don't have time to instruct you how to use all this." Connor stepped in the room hearing her last sentence. 

He looked closely at the kit. "I think I can instruct the Lieutenant, but don't you think the pump is too much?"

Liz frowned "It is your most vulnerable part, if it gets hit there is no possibility for your systems to fix it before you run out of time." She put her hand over the pump and pushed the kit further to Hank. 

"Take it! But Connor you really need to instruct him how to change it." She touched were the pump was hidden under his cloths and skin. Her voice was insistent "You will instruct him TODAY!"

Connor looked not very happy about this but he nodded. "Ok I will do it this evening"

"Another thing" Liz showed a portable monitor to both of them. "I would be able to do some reinforcement to your shell. It would be inside, and i can only fit it in your chest and maybe around some parts of the memory stack and processors in your head, but these fibers can reduce the damage of a bullet impact." She showed them a 3D footage of her idea how the fibre would be cast and fitted into Connor. The material combined with customary 3D mold was expensive. 

 

Hank searched Connors eyes. "Would you be comfortable with adding these? I mean it is your body n’ shit."He looked down. "But I admit… it would make me sleep better at night knowing you have these."

Connor considered. His LED spun yellow. "Would it restrict my movement?" and after pausing shortly he added "Would I be able to feel it there?"

The right corner of Liz’ mouth rose in a sympathetic upwards curve. "I would fit it exactly to your inner shells form, your movement should not be impaired, but your core temperature might rise faster. We would have to adjust the settings in your artificial breathing to match it." She hesitated "I’m not sure if you could feel it. Normally you should not, but you are fitted with far more sensors than other androids. You might have some at the inside of your shell too. I would have to check in your circuit diagram"She looked sheepish. "I admit i didn’t think about this possibility yet but if you send the circuit diagram to me I will be able to give you a definite answer within one week."

 

Connor touched his temple and after a minute a bleep come from her monitor. "I sent the data to your account Liz" he considered for a moment "It is quiet a huge dataset, I’m not sure a human can handle it"

From this Liz giggled "You are lucky that most humans don’t consider me entire human myself."

Confused Connor scanned her face. Her personal data popped up:

 

**_Elizabeth McElhaney_ **

**_25 years_ **

**_Master’s degree in Advanced Robotics_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Connor scrolled down a bit.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_ASD diagnosis age 15_ **

He smiled. "I see"

 

Liz beamed at him. "When I am done I will send you a report. Whatever comes out, take some days and think about it. If you want this or not."

While Connor payed at the Android working at the front desk Hank turned to Liz. "Thanks, I really fucking needed this today." He closed and picked up the makeshift first aid kit. "You really made my day a lot better and if we can do anything for you, tell me."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I saw how much you care about him. What you have is rare."


	5. Learning, one way or the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor instructs Hank, but also learns.

In the evening they were sitting at the sofa, their shoulders nearly touching. Sumo snored in his dog bed.

Connor glanced at Hank. "I really should show you."

Hank sighted and turned towards him. "Fuck it, get on with it."

 

Connor walked into the kitchen and took a chair. He put the it down facing the sofa. "Sit, this might take some time"

Hank took his position on the chair while Connor put down a roll of paper towels and a small package beside the sofa. Then he got out of his shirt and undershirt. He hesitated shortly, then lay down so his right side was facing Hank. The LED spun in blue.

 

Connor felt weird. Exposed, but in a strange position of authority. He started to explain some basic functions. "If you press here and here" he pointed at his bellybutton and a point that would be at the lower end of his sternum had he have one. "You can access my chest cavity containing many important mechanical parts" He demonstrated it to Hank, his skin flowing back showing the white shell of his torso. With a muffled click his thirium pump, tubing and wiring lay open. The shell open like a hinged door. The LED spun yellow. When Connor started to get deeper into the theory of how his body worked it changed back to blue. Hank didn't interfere, he just watched an listened intently. After 20 minutes Connor was done with lecturing Hank, he closed his chest again. His skin flowed back. "Now you try"

Hank swallowed hard. He had to learn this. 

Connor looked insecure seeing him hesitating. "If it’s too much I understand. You don't have to Hank"

"Bullshit" Hank frowned. He really wanted Connor to get this "You know, when Cole was born, he turned out to have severe neurodermatitis. I learned how to bathe him and what lotion and cream to apply, and what food my wife had to avoid if breastfeeding should not deteriorate his condition. I stayed up more nights than I can count to calm him down when he couldn't sleep. With time it got better, but I would have actually learned anything that would make him better. I would have done research happily for the rest of my life if it meant he felt better." Hanks left hand carded through Connors hair. "You know why I felt this fucking way?"

Connor crooked his neck. "Because he was your son. Evolution imprinted in you the desire to protect the on passing of your genetic material."

Hank smacked Connors head with the flat hand. "No you plastic idiot" Hank looked unnerved. "Try again, you have feelings, you deviated, you can extrapolate from there."

Connor hesitated. This thing with the feelings was still new and messy for him. He tried to avoid to have them, even if Hank tried to convince him otherwise. These were dangerous grounds, on a map it would be a cloudy area with the inscription **_here be dragons_**. But he trusted Hank, so he might try at least.

He looked at the wrinkles and the the gray hair, the tired eyes looking back at him. Having Hank here with him made him feel safe.

 

Connors LED spun yellow. "You loved him so much. It would have been hard not to do all these things." His eyes grew wide. The artificial breathing stopped for a moment to restart as a sob. Connors LED turned to red. He scrambled and sat up a bit. "How?" Tears started to collect in Connors eyes making them look glassy. "How can you live with all this with him gone." His left hand had slipped protectingly over the position where his thirium pump was located. "It hurts to **think** about your experience, how it feels." Finally a tear traced down from his right eye. "How can you actually experience this and live?"

 

"Well actually I didn’t." Hank looked intently down at one especially dark stain at the rug. "I drunk too fucking much - still do sometimes and I tried to get killed in service more times than I can remember." He looked up into Connors pained face. Why did things always escalate like this with them. 

Connor nodded. The LED was still spinning in solid red. "The day I found you on the kitchen floor."

"Yeah that also"

Hanks hands came up touching Connors face, smoothing away the tears that were falling. "I still feel all that pain you know. But I can bear it now."

 

The look on Connors face was quizzical. "I am aware that your self destructive behavior got less over the last months. Still…how can you bear it now?"

Hank patted Connors hair. He had a hint of a smile on his lips. "What do you think has changed?"

Connors LED went back to yellow. "I moved in here after the revolution." After some thinking he added "You wanted me to move in."

 

The smile on Hank grew bigger. "True."

Connor frowned. "How can I being here be enough?"

Hank let out an impressive sight. "Because you fucking are enough. More than enough."

He pulled Connor up into a hug, feeling the artificial skin on his back react to the touch ~~(he had not been aware that androids could get goosbumps)~~ , the mop of dark hair under his nose, smelling faintly like a new car. He hummed into it then murmured "Watchin’ you slowly become deviant with the help of my bad influence. Watchin’ you having all these feels for the first time. I feel responsible for you, and I fucking like it. Its the first time I feel useful in years." He could feel Connors wet face against his shoulder, the hands clenching into the back of his shirt. He let one of his hands migrateto Connors nape pressing it softly. Hank lowered his head so his lips were close to one of the audio receptors in Connors head. He whispered "I want to be there for you as long as you need me and want me. I will learn everything necessary to help you, to make things safer. I can't lose another son you know." After processing his words the LED flickered back to blue.


	6. Holding the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets a hands-on lesson how to handle things.

After some minutes and after Hank had blotted away the wet of Connors face he was lying down on the couch again Hank staring down at him.

"Try to find the opening mechanism without the skin off."  Connor commanded. "There might be situations when I can not deactivate it myself."

 

Carefully Hanks right hand settled on Connors abdomen. With his left Connor guided the thumb and little finger to the right positions, below where a humans sternum would end and above the indentation of his navel, that was just there for the comfort of any humans looking at him. "Can you feel the indentations?" He pushed down Hanks fingers a little harder.

"Yes, I actually can feel them." Hank sounded astonished. 

 

"Now press down." Connor wanted this to be done. Hank could tell from his voice. He tried, gave the indentations a push. It didn't work. 

"Fuck." Hank eyed Connor. "I am pressing to light ain’t I?"

Connor hummed agreeing. 

 

Hank stood up pressing down with his body weight at the two points. He heard a faint click. Connor shuddered, goosebumps rising on his artificial skin as it flowed away under Hanks hand. His artificial breathing stopped. He swallowed hard making a weeping sound looking up at Hank with a lost expression. His LED suddenly spinned from blue to red. 

Hanks left came up over Connors forehead, leaning over him bringing their faces close together. "What is it, tell me?" The skinless body under his right hand felt cool, Hanks sweat condensing where his skin touched it.

 

Connors lips quivered, when he finally spoke it came out in a soft, broken voice "…don’t know. I just feel everything. Every single sensor that was built into this area. I feel it sending input." Tears started to collect in his eyes. "No one worked on me before when I was awake. There is so much coming in. When I do this myself it’s different."

Hank pulled his right hand away. Connors midsection opened up before him. "How is it now?"

Connor blinked the tears away, eyes unfocused. The LED changed to yellow. "I’m ok, go on. Check the thirium piping. Inside are not that many sensors."

 

Hank worked trough Connors directions his heart thumping fast. After twenty minutes he was sure he could do necessary short time fixing on the most parts of his own. It was no rocket science. There was just one last part missing. Spinning innocently in Connors center, moving his blue blood around, was the thiriumpump.

 

"Put on the gloves" Connor picked up the small package beside the sofa with his right, handing it to Hank. Hank bit his lip but did as he was told. 

"There will be some thirium coming out when you remove it, don't worry ok." Connor reassured him. "Grip it, push it in, then rotate it until it slots into stop position. Then you pull it out. You have little more than one minute to put it back in."

Connor braced himself against the oncoming alarms when Hank took hold of the pump. 

"Ready?" Hank waited until Connor gave a small nod. The LED changed to red. The pump came out with a wet sound, thirium spluttering at Hanks gloved fingers, into the cavity of Connors chest and on Hanks cheek. 

 

"There you have it. If it is compromised you check the slot, and the chambers of the pump." Connor whispered through the uproar of alarms in his head. 

Hank dipped one finger into the slot where the pump belonged. tracing the walls. Then he traced the pumps chambers carefully with his right index finger. He looked into Connors face when his eyes fluttered shut. "Hank m’…" Connor murmured is voice getting faint. 

 

Panic rose in Hanks chest and he put the pump back as fast as possible, slotting it into its place. 

The LED flickered off for three seconds, nearly giving Hank a heart attack. He shook Connor by his shoulders getting thirium smeared on him in the process.

Connors eyes snapped up the LED still red. Hank was shaking, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He swiped over his face with his sleeve. 

"You were out. Your fucking LED was out." Hank shouted. "Fuck, Connor. Why’d you do that? You scared the shit out of me."

"It was just a system restart. It happens when the thirium pump is set into rhythm with the rest of the systems," Connor explained. "I’m sorry.“ he added. "I didn't want to scare you."

He handed a paper towel to Hank to clean his nose. The LED flickered to yellow. 

Hank got out of the disposable gloves and wiped his face. 

"You can close me now" Connor told him, a smile on his lips. There was a blue streak of thirium on his cheek where Hank had touched him.

 

"Fuck you really trust me, do you." Hank shook his head unbelieving.

Connors smile grew bigger. He shuddered when Hank touched his flanks and closed him. The input was immense again feeling Hanks hands on his frame without the skin. The artificial breathing came back on, letting him make a choking noise.

Hank lifted his hand and the skin flowed back over his body. His hand came to rest again wherehe now knew the thirium pump was located. "Can you bear this?" Hank asked gesturing to his hand. 

 

Connors LED turned blue "It feels a lot less overwhelming with the artificial skin taking of the edge."

"Can I try somethin’" Hank asked.

Connor shrugged "You just held my heart in your hand. What are you thinking about?"

Hank let him sit up so they were facing each other than he took Connors right hand into his lap. "I wanna test a theory." He turned it so the palm was facing upwards. "Can you remove your skin? I wanna see if it's also like this at areas where you are touched regularly."

Connors exposed his shiny white shell. 

Hank circled his thin wrist with his left hand. Then he lightly drew his right fingertips from the crook of Connors elbow down to the wrist, over his hand, to the tips of his white fingers.

Connors LED immediately flashed to red, he buckled in over his arm, slipping from the couch landing half way on the floor and half way on hanks lap. Biting his lips he looked up to Hank with wild eyes.

Hank instantly let his arm go pulling him into an awkward hug considering the angle. "Is it like that for all androids?" he asked into Connors mob of hair.

Connor got up again frowning at the skin that was covering his arm again, LED back to blue. "I don’t know. But… I don’t think so. I think I would have heard." He googled it. "No definitely not normal. But I don't think it’s a malfunction."

Hank hummed agreeing "My guess would be that they made you like this, with much more sensors than usually because of the work you were designed for. Like Liz said you are no standard model considering this. You also have this fucked up lab thing in your mouth you know." He looked into Conners eyes "My guess would also be that you feel much more input with your skin **on,** compared to other androids, the only difference is, you are used to it, and no one really tries to touch you all the time."

Connor nodded "It usually is unpleasant to be touched. But if you and Sumo do it I sometimes really like it."

Hank smiled and ruffled Connors hair. "That’s good enough for now. Go and get a shower I just clean up this mess here."

 

When he had finished and got out of the bathroom Hank directed him into his room again pointing to the side of the bed he already occupied last night. "If you don’t mind it really makes me sleep better when I wake up and I can see you."

After showering himself Hank flopped down beside him. He switched of the light.


	7. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has another question.

"Hank can I ask you something before you go to sleep?" Connor said in a soft voice.

The only light Hank could see was the LED slowly spinning blue in the dark, illuminating a small fraction of Connors face. "Sure son" he murmured.

"Why did I started to feel so strong that i had to cry just thinking about how you must feel about your son?"

 

Hank smiled into the dark knowing Connor could see him with his infrared sensors. "Actually you do that more often than you think. Feeling what you see happening to me or to others. Though usually you do have a more hands on approach on empathy."

"Like what?" Connor muttered.

"Like not letting me fall to death for example. Or like letting Sumo sleep at the floor by your side even tough he ate garbage on his last walk and farts all the time."

Connor chuckled. 

Hank brought his hand up carding his fingers into Connors hair and swiping his thumb over the flickering blue ring in Connors temple shortly. "Night Connor."


End file.
